Under the Yoke
by Aravilar Faenya
Summary: Abandoned and up for adoption. A crossover with the Draka series. Harry gets blasted into a different reality and time then comes back as something different to lead the conquest of the world.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Except for the plot and a couple of characters everything is owned by J.K. Rowling or S.M. Stirling.

A.N.: I will be mentioning mole-holes in this fic. A mole-hole is the same thing as a worm-hole like seen in sci-fi movies and shows.

Chapter 1

Domination Timeline Earth/1 November 7, 444th Year of the Final Society (2444 A.D.)

Inolya Shrakenburg stood looking out the window thoughtfully as she waited for the other Council members to start the meeting. Half an hour later she heard the bleep of her comm unit alert her that the rest of the council was ready to begin. "Service. What are our plans now that the Samothracians have so gracefully given us the key to mole-hole travel and has the fate of Gwendolyn Ingolfsson been determined?"

"Glory, cousin. We are retro-fitting all ships in the fleet with mole-hole generators and will be sending individual ships to the colonies with tech specs and materials. As for Gwen... she disappeared as we opened the mole-hole to the other Earth. She is considered missing at the moment. We have found several other Earths that are the equivalent of Gwen's discovery. Though one shows that some of the feral humans generate and manipulate bio-energy." An alarm sounded in the background and a _servus_ hurriedly approached the War Directorate member then whispered in her ear. "A mole-hole has opened near the Thames river bio lab. It appears that a feral human fell through it."

"What are you planning to do with it?" asked Tamirindus.

"The lab is doing a gene scan to see if there are any differences from the _homo sapiens_ that were common here four and a half centuries ago," replied the Strategos. "And depending on the results we plan to either geneeer him into a _servus_ or let him loose for a hunt."

"Tell us of any differences if there are any," stated Inolya.

June 17, 1996 Earth/3

Harry was enjoying his summer so far, the threat by several members of the Order had frightened his relatives and twice weekly visits from Tonks and Moony also prevented them from locking him into the room they let him use. A week after he had arrived back at the Dursleys Harry had been then to Gringotts by Remus and Tonks to listen to the reading of the Flamel's will. What had surprised all three was that Harry inherited almost all of Nicholas and Perenelle's wealth and belongings, which had included Ravenclaw's vaults and title. Which to their surprise also led to the reading of Sirius' will and the will of James and Lily, going through the accounts afterwards had brought two surprising facts to their knowledge. One was that Harry was now the richest wizard in the world, the second was that Albus had taken several million galleons for the Order and his own account. After they had brought the embezzling to the goblins attention Harry asked to visit the various vaults, the Black and Potter vaults didn't hold much that was immediately useful though Harry did find a trunk similar to the one Moody had during Harry's fourth year. The Flamel and Ravenclaw vaults contained numerous books that were rare or unique, several of which Harry found would be of immediate use. The first was a book on wards, the second covered the ranks of magic, the third was a how-to book about creating a magical focus, and the fourth was an introductory book on Alchemy.

Harry had spent the week following the will readings reading the books that he took out of the vaults and looking through the trunk. After he had read through the book on magical focus creation he realized that the trunk contained the materials to create two of each type of focus. Thinking carefully Harry weighed the good and bad of each type. 'Hmm... Another wand would basically keep me at the same power though it is fairly common for Aurors and Hit Wizards to carry more then one wand. A staff would allow me to use more power for each spell, but staves are more difficult to conceal. Magi rings are easy to conceal, but I'm not sure about how durable they are. A warlock's gauntlet is between a wand and magi rings in concealment, but they seem much sturdier than the other types of focus and they allow the most power for spells. I guess I had better try that power ranking ritual in the Book of Ranks," thought Harry.

Getting up he cleared an area of the floor and set out the parchment then took out his potions supplies and looked through his school books and books he took from the vault to find the instructions for making ritual ink. He was starting to get irritated at the lack of instructions when he opened the Intro to Alchemy and found ritual ink in the index. Flipping to the appropriate page he looked to see if he had the ingredients which were all in what was left of his potions kit. Carefully he started cutting, crushing, and mixing the ingredients until he had the purple syrup thick substance that the book said he should have if he made the ink properly. Taking the ladle Harry carefully poured it in the form of an octagram inside a circle the he carefully cut his palm and let the blood dribble over the area inside the octagram then touched his wand-tip to the circle and watched as the parchment glowed blue before writing appeared. Looking at the rank the ritual had recorded for him Harry immediately grabbed the ranks book to the rank order page.

_Muggle/squib - they either don't have magic or have so little as to be non-existant_

Witch/wizard - typical human magic wielder can do first year Hogwarts spells without a focus, best focus for them is a wand

Sorceror - same as the wich/wizard when they have no focus, their best focus is a staff

Mage - can do about third year Hogwarts magic without a focus, best focus is crystals that are typically fused with the mage's body to alleviate problems of being disarmed.(unlike the Warlocks, Mages can use any type of crystal as their focus and they only need three, one for each hand and one for the "third-eye")

Warlock - also can do third year Hogwarts magic without a focus, need one each of Diamond(Defense Against the Dark Arts), Emerald(Charms), Ruby(Transfiguration), Alexandrite(Dark Arts), and Sapphire(Healing).(it's unknown why warlocks can only use those four gems as foci for the different aspects)

All types can use another type's focus, but they will have difficulties using it (examples can include learning advanced magic at a young age but having difficulties with basic spells).

Witch/wizard, sorceror, mage, and warlock are the basic level magic wielders of any race. Witch/wizard type is only common amongst humans, other races consider them to be only slightly better then muggles or squibs and are equal power-wise to mages of the level below. Sorceror type is the common type for races other than human. Mages and warlocks are better received by other races, even if the mage or warlock is human.

Battle levels are more powerful then the base types who are almost always born starting two decades before and ending with the end of a war.

Arch levels are typically the combat leaders of magical units since they are more powerful and have a better innate grasp of magic and strategy then the lower levels of magic types.(example: Grindlewald and Perenelle Flamel)

High level magic-wielders are the lowest ranked of the truly legendary magic beings, they have an even greater grasp of magic, larger reserve of power then the arch levels, and better focus.(example: Albus Dumbledore and Thomas Marvolo Riddle)

Knight level magic wielders are lesser known then other ranks because they are commonly confused with High and Lord level beings. Only surpassed by Lord and Avatar levels in the grasp of magic. This is also the level that has (example: King Arthur, Montezuma, and Nicholas Flamel)

Lord level magic-wielders include some of the best known magic users and have an instinctive grasp of magic that other levels only gain near the end of their lives (example: Merlin, Morgana Le Fey, Viviane, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Salazar Slytherin).

Avatars are the eternal(can be killed but won't die from old age or disease) magic-wielders who can cast spells with the power to disintegrate mountain ranges and still have the power to conjure large numbers of objects they are also the only magic beings who can cast any spell without a focus. Only knight-level sorcerers and above have the power necessary to destroy an avatar, though there is a chance that the magic wielder will be destroyed by the backlash of destroying the chosen of a deity. (example: unknown, Thomas Marvolo Riddle almost qualifies as the rituals and Alchemy he has performed have altered his body to avatar-ship but his magic remains that of a high wizard). 

Setting aside the book Harry nearly fainted when he realized that he is more powerful than the headmaster or Voldemort. Thinking of what the book said about wizards Harry realized the power difference was even greater because wizards are only as powerful as mages of the level before. His body started moving towards his trunk while his mind worked through the implications of Voldemort having an avatar's body. He shook his head and started rummaging through the trunk grabbing six gems and a box that was labelled _Basilisk-hide Gauntlet._

Placing the gems and box on the floor he grabbed the knife he cut himself with earlier and cut his palm again then carefully let one drop of blood fall on each gem before dripping blood on each metal ring in the gauntlet. Tearing a strip off his shirt he bound his hand then carefully placed a rod of diamond on the forearm of the gauntlet then placed a rod of alexandrite next to the diamond. Carefully he aligned a smaller gem of each type on the back of his hand then put the gauntlet on and waved his hand. A flare of silver and blue light burst from the gems as a small whirlwind wrapped around him. Smiling he looked at the back of his gauntlet and sighed wistfully when he noticed that he didn't have a sapphire to cast healing spells through. Shrugging he walked out the door and headed to the park.

As he walked to the park Harry passed the alleyway he first saw Sirius in and felt himself get angry at the headmaster for forcing him to take Occlumency with Snape and Snape for not giving up a vendetta from before Harry was born. Entering the park Harry walked over to the swings and sat down as he went through the reasons he was angry with various people. While he was thinking he failed to hear someone step out of the bushes, though he did notice them when a stunner went flying past his head. Jumping up he instinctively swung his left hand at the next spell and watched as he batted it back towards the death eater who cast it. Hearing another spell shouted he dropped then rolled to his right as two more spells impacted where he had been, hopping to his feet he concentrated on what one of his books said about apparating and focused the spell through his gauntlet when nothing happened. The last thing he remembered seeing was the sickly green of a killing curse impacting just as he apparated.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I really don't need to say that most of this belongs to other people do I?

A.N.: Because of policies from FF I am not going to do the Draka accent as I do not feel the need at this time to write two different versions of each chapter. Later on I will be going back and doing uncensored versions of all chapters (yep this includes NC-17 scenes in several).

Chapter 2

Domination Timeline Earth/1 November 25, 444th Year of the Final Society (2444 A.D.)

Inolya sat in the bio lab's Draka quarters going through all the data that had been generated during the examination of the human who had somehow created a mole-hole by himself. Studying the genetic scan she saw that he had several mutations that the _servus_ in charge of the lab had marked for comp analysis, getting up she walked out of her quarters and over to the lab's comp bay to see of they had finished the analysis and what the tests had revealed if they did. Stepping into the comp bay she saw the head _servus_ was staring open-mouthed at a monitor, raising an eyebrow she walked up behind the researcher and noted that the tests had finished. "Do you know what the mutations are from?" She asked watching the _servus_ jump slightly from surprise.

"Yes overlord," the researcher answered nervously. "The mutations allow the human to generate and manipulate bio-energy. We were getting ready to send the data to you as well as a request for permission to implant a transducer in him so we could study his memories."

Inolya thought for a moment then said, "Go ahead and implant the transducer then I want you to see if the mutations could be added to the _drakensis _and _servus_ genetic structure."

The _servus_ bowed and replied, "As you command overlord."

Nodding Inolya turned and walked back to her quarters where she activated her comm system and called Tamirindus. "Service," she said. "We now know which world the human came from."

"Glory," Tamirindus replied automatically. "Which world?"

Inolya grinned and answered, "The one with all the bio-energy wielders. We're testing to see if the ability can be added to Draka and _servus_ DNA. The _servus_ researchers have been granted permission to implant a transducer in him and search his memories to create a database of what can be done and how it is done."

Tapping her jaw thoughtfully Tamirindus said, "Have the researchers give him a full transducer course-load then prep him as the test subject for the DNA combination. As good as the comp sims are I want to test the alterations on a live subject and if he survives then we will need someone with knowledge of the world to assist you in it's conquest. Service."

Smiling predatorily Inolya replied, "Glory." Switching the comm system to the comp lab she said, "New orders for what you are to do with the human. As soon as you finish implanting the transducer you are to put him through a full education load, then prep him as the test subject for the altered DNA sequence." Shutting down the comm unit she decided to go get food.

'Damn, they sound weird,' Harry thought as his 'instructor' disappeared. 'I wonder what's next.' Looking around he saw a stack of books appear as well as a rather attractive female. "What are you in my mind for?"

"I am Inolya von Shrakenburg and I am going to instruct you in history, customs, and basic combat training," she said.

Harry raised an eyebrow, "History and customs of whom?"

"The history and customs of the Domination of the Draka."

Harry stared at her blankly and said, "Who or what exactly are the Domination of the Draka?"

Inolya laughed, "That is exactly what I am going to teach you. From what we have seen the history of your world and ours diverges the most with what you call World War I. In your world Hitler was the one with concentration camps, here Hitler worked with us and the Allies against Stalin. After the war most of central Asia as well as all of Africa was under our control. World War II left all of Europe and all of Asia but the India-Malayasia-Indochina peninsulas under our control." Pausing she gave Harry a feral grin, "As the Domination took control of Africa we also developed medical science to a high degree. By the 1970s we had advanced enough to remove embryos and place them in brooder slaves so that female Citizens could perform their duties to the State."

"Brooder slaves?" Harry asked.

"Yes throughout it's history the Domination has had slaves. After biotechnology developed far enough we used some as host-mothers for offspring, some families still do even though we have artificial means of raising the fetuses. Our space technology also developed more rapidly than in your world. By 1990 there were colonies throughout most of the inner solar system. Up until 150 years ago we were using either pulse-drives or anti-matter engines on all our ships, now we use vacuum energy engines. And now thanks to the Americans who fled to Samothrace in 2000 we have the ability to travel between stars in a manner of days to weeks instead of years."

After what felt like months Harry felt pain coursing through his body and his eyes flew open. By the time his vision cleared he was aware that he was cold and wet plus he thought he felt like he was slightly heavier then he had been. Moving carefully he manged to stand up and walk toward a floor-to-ceiling mirror along one wall, looking into the mirror he saw that he had grown to over six feet tall, plus he had noticeable muscles. 'Damn, I look real good now.' A faint sound made him cock his ears and he turned around to see what had made the sound. What he saw was the woman who had been in his mind for what had seemed to him to be six months, though she had told him it had only been one month. Looking her over carefully he found that he liked her light brown skin and long black hair. Looking into her eyes he was surprised to see someone with eyes just as uniquely colored as his own, though hers were a shade of blue he had never seen before.

"Like what you see?" Inolya purred while looking him over. "I can see at least part of you does." Grinning she threw a black bundle of clothes at him. "Now put these on so you stop distracting me." Raising an eyebrow she watched as he rapidly turned away as his face and shoulders turned red rolling her eyes she said, "Just put the suit on already. It's not like you have anything I haven't seen before." Subvocally she added, "at least not that large before."

Harry shrugged and unfolded the outfit, looking at it he saw that it was some sort of bodysuit, though he had no idea how to put it on. Holding it up he tugged on the shoulders and saw that the fabric would stretch then looking closer he saw some sort of zipper going down the back of it. Examining it more closely he saw a small tab sticking out that he grabbed and pulled down, when he got it half-way down the back he decided to step into it and pull it up then try to zip it back up. Doing so he was surprised when he was able to reach far enough around back to zip the suit up the rest of the way. Turning around he saw that Inolya had been staring at his arse the entire time he was dressing, smirking he asked, "Is that better then what you've seen before too?"

Inolya grinned at Harry and said, "Maybe. Now come on, I have to show you around and tell you what we are going to do for the next month." Turning she walked through the door and stepped off to one side, waiting for him to come out. She was rather surprised when he stepped out just as she moved out from in front of the door. "Since you're so eager to know where you are and what you are going to do we'll start with the building we just left. This is the main biotechnology center for this world, what we just left was the experimental enhancement lab. It's used only when a major alteration to _drakensis_ or _servus_ DNA. Basically what we learned from examining your DNA was adapted to the DNA of both races." Pointing to the building on the left side of the experimental lab she continued, "That is the main comp lab for this facility, it has the most advanced genetics testing software we've developed so far. The building to it's left and slightly behind is where we create and implant the transducer." Seeing the blank look on his face she said, "It's a comp that is implanted in the base of the skull of every _drakensis_ or Draka and _servus_ in existence. The building directly across from it is where we do genetic scans of any beings we happen to have end up here. Yes that means that you were in there, in fact you were in there for two weeks while we studied your DNA to see if your ability with 'magic' could be added to our DNA. The building directly across from us is one of the dining facilities on the grounds here." Walking towards a paved path Inolya gestured for Harry to follow her. "Down this path are the sleeping quarters for the researchers and any visitors they have, such as the two of us. Further past them is an airship-port, and scattered around between here and there are more dining halls."

"Now, for the next month you are going to practice every bit of physical combat that was uploaded into your mind through your transducer as well as pheromone control." Turning to face Harry she saw the confused look on his face. "Pheromones are part of the way we control the _servus_ and feral humans. Feral humans are what we call normal humans like you were. If you don't learn to control them you could easily give away what we are."

Harry paused thoughtfully, "Won't our scent give us away? There are beings on my world that have enhanced senses and can communicate with humans. Werewolves, vampires, and goblins are the ones we have to worry about the most, at least the werewolves and vampires are, the goblins might help us and make it easier to take control of the wizarding world."

"Yes, our scent would give us away, but we do have ways of blocking it. Might we be able to get the werewolves and vampires to join us as well?" Inolya asked with a thoughtful expression. "If we can get them to join us they would make good infantry, especially if we combined them with ghouloons." Looking over at him she saw the confused look back on his face. "Ghouloons are genetically engineered from baboons with feline and human DNA to create a highly capable fighting force that was completely loyal to us. They were the first genetically engineered beings ever used by our pure-human ancestors around four hundred twenty-five years ago. Though the first several batches were destroyed after we conquered the rest of the world, those were too unstable to be allowed to live on after we had finished the conquest."

"What kinds of materials are we bringing with us when we go to my world?"

"At the most we will have one dozen _servus_, four ghouloons, and an industrial fabricator. The fabricator will allow us to build new equipment or enhance objects native to your world with materials that have been developed by us. We also have to take you in to get sub-dermal web armor grown so you have less to worry about from physical attacks. Now I have a question for you. Why are you acting so differently from what I saw in your memories?"

"What you saw in my memories was a role I had to play. How would they react to their 'savior' wanting to destroy or enslave them for the way they've treated me? Especially since they don't see anything wrong with how they treat me." Harry replied scowling. "Then there's also the way my non-magical relatives treat me."

Inolya whipped around staring at him in amazement, "You mean you've acted that way this entire time and they've believed it? How could they not notice that you don't actually feel that way?"

"Yes, I have been quite successful at acting the way they expect. Easily, they notice what they expect to notice. Everything they know about me and my parents is what they've made up, except for a few things." Harry grinned, "The first time I had the entire school against me was because of something I had no idea was a 'bad' thing. I found out that just because I can talk to snakes they thought I was the descendant of one of the most infamous Lord Sorcerer to have existed. And this year a week after I got back from my school I found out that the man who worked with the headmaster had made me his heir and on top of that I found out that I inherited all of my godfather's money and property."

"Any idea of what kinds of properties you inherited?" Inolya questioned thoughtfully. "A large empty piece of land or a warehouse type building would be perfect for us to start with for our cover story. I don't know about you but a large home will be necessary too. I tend to get claustrophobic when in small or crowded spaces."

Harry dodged a knife strike aimed at his head while aiming a punch at Inolya's stomach. Grinning he watched as she started to double over then scowled when she straightened up and hit him with an upper cut that sent him flying backwards. Groaning he jumped to his feet in time to barely catch a punch aimed at his throat with his left hand. Bringing his right hand across his body he struck her in the jaw and watched grinning as she spun and impacted the ground. Raising an eyebrow Harry watched as she stood up and grinned.

"I know exactly what I'm going to give you for beating me for the first time," said Inolya grinning. "Let's go clean up then I'll give you your reward." Turning around she started walking back to their quarters, pausing she looked over her shoulder and asked, "Coming?"

Immediately Harry jogged after her while grinning. "I take it I'm going to enjoy this reward?"

Grabbing his hand she dragged him along, "You're going to enjoy it very much. Now hurry up so we can start."

Harry groaned as he opened his eyes and waited the second or two they needed to adjust to the light streaming in through the windows across from the bed. Shifting slightly he grinned as he recalled what he and Inolya did the night before. Turning onto his side he wrapped his arms around her and enjoyed feeling her warm body pressed against him. Nuzzling her neck he felt that she was waking up, "Well, what's the plan for today?"

Inolya groaned then responded, "Today we are going to gather the things we're taking with us and then this evening we're opening the mole-hole and returning to your world." Stretching slightly she snuggled back against him, "Want some more fun before we go gather everything?"

When they finally left their quarters the sun was at it's peak and they walked to the airship port to meet the various _servus_ that were traveling with them along with the four ghouloons that had been assigned for a security unit. After greeting them the entire group waited for the fabricator to arrive. Three hours after the non-Draka had arrived the fabricator finally was delivered. Looking it over Inolya and one of the _servus_ decided that it was acceptable and activated the hover drive and moved it to the designated area for mole-hole travel. Harry told the ghouloons and _servus_ to go eat then took Inolya to a dining hall for a meal as well.

One and a half hours later the group reassembled in the mole-hole transport area and waited for the mole-hole to open. Harry was the first to notice the wavering that signaled a mole-hole opening. Nudging Inolya he pointed towards where the opening was now visible and motioned for the _servus_ and ghouloons to enter as soon as it was large enough. The two Draka waited for the mole-hole to gain enough size to transport the fabricator through then stepped in after it.


End file.
